Spoke too Soon
by Langinator
Summary: Jack and Sam are married and pregnant; they couldn't be happier… until they are on a mission together and get captured by Anubis.
1. Chapter 1

Spoke too Soon

Disclaimer: Obviously this is not mine. I wish it was!

Summary: Jack and Sam are married and pregnant; they couldn't be happier… until they are on a mission together and get captured by Anubis.

This is my first Fanfic! Don't be too hard on me!

Chapter 1

"I feel terrible." Sam said as she was finished throwing up. Why does being only two months pregnant cause horrible morning sickness?

"Do you need to stay here?" Jack asked as he gave her a quick hug.

They were in the gate room getting ready to leave while Walter dialed up the gate to PX-737. It was one of the last planets that Colonel Jack O'Neill had entered into the bases database when the ancient knowledge had been downloaded into his mind the first time.

"Of course not sir, I need to help Daniel with all of the ruins; if I don't you won't be able to pry him away." Sam said with a smirk.

"Hey I heard that!" Daniel yelled. Jack walked over to him and said, "Oh Danny boy she was just messing with you."

"I swear Jack, the more time she spends with you the more she becomes like you." Daniel replied.

"That's what I love about her" he said as he leaned over and gave Sam a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey" Daniel yelled, "I'm still here!"

Sam chuckled as Jack pulled away. About a minute later they saw the wormhole engage and heard General Hammond say "SG-1 you have a go… and Godspeed."

Jack, Sam, and Daniel stepped through the gate and waited until they remolecularized on the other side.

"Hey, why didn't Teal'c come with us?" Daniel asked as they made it to the other planet. "He's staying at the SGC with Rya'c" replied Sam. "It feels weird without him here" Daniel shot back.

"Indeed".

They looked at each other with a smile on their faces as they remembered their friend.

* * *

><p>They had been searching the ruins for hours when Jack decided to call it a day. They hadn't found anything except for lots of rotten wood and rocks. When they were about to start on their way back to the gate, Sam noticed that there was a ring transportation device in the room.<p>

"Hey Colonel come check this out" Sam said as she kneeled beside the rings. She laid her hand on them and they suddenly activated.

"Oh crap!" Sam yelled as they all started running for the gate.

The Colonel and Major took cover to start shooting at the Jaffa that were now pouring out of the ruins while Daniel dialed the DHD. Jack saw Daniel step through the gate and told Sam to follow, but then the unexpected happened. He was beamed away along with Sam onto what looked like a Goa'uld mother ship.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked as he helped Sam up.

Several Jaffa walked up to Sam and Jack and hit them in the back of the legs and said "Kneel before your God Anubis!"

_Oh for crying out loud, _Jack thought as his vision went black.

**Please review! Tell me if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Jack came to, he noticed that they were in an old cell chained to wall.

"Sam, are you ok?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just a little confused." Sam replied groggily.

Down the hall they heard a clatter and saw Anubis' first prime and a couple of guards coming into the cell. One of the guards walked up to unchain Sam.

"No!" Jack yelled while struggling to break free of his bindings. "Take me instead!"

All of the Jaffa ignored his struggles and pleas and walked off with Sam. Jack saw that Sam's eyes were filled with the same emotion as his. Worry. 

* * *

><p>The guards were roughly dragging Sam into Anubis' chambers. She wasn't just scared for her life, but for the baby's as well. They took her over to a golden metal table that had clasps for her wrists and feet. She heard a sound to her left and turned to see Anubis walking in.<p>

"You are of the Tau'ri are you not?" he asked. Sam just looked at the ground and didn't answer.

"Would you like to know the consequences of not answering your God?"

Sam saw him pick up a nasty looking dagger. He then barely penetrated the skin on her right shoulder. Luckily she refrained from screaming, but couldn't help but wince. "Yes" she said with a dark tone.

"Good. As I can sense, you have been blended and if you are still alive then it must have been with the traitorous Tok'ra." he spit out. "Now tell me the gate address for their home world."

Sam whispered "I don't know." Anubis pushed the dagger a little deeper. She couldn't help but cry out. "I really don't know!" Sam yelled.

She really didn't know; the last time they tried to contact the Tok'ra they weren't located at that specific gate address anymore. They haven't contacted Earth since. Anubis then pushed the dagger so deep she heard it make contact with the table. Unfortunately the dagger was no ordinary dagger. She felt a burning sensation in the area of the wound. It felt like it was on fire. Sam couldn't help but scream "Please, please take it out!"

The pain was so blinding that she started to see black spots and eventually passed out.

* * *

><p>The whole time that Sam was being interrogated, Jack was pacing as best he could with the length of chain he had. About an hour later he heard footsteps coming towards him. Jack saw the guards dragging Sam through the hall. When they opened the gate they just threw her in next to him.<p>

"Sam! Are you okay?" all Jack heard was a groan come from his wife. He gently rolled her over and the first thing he saw was the blood. Jack became infuriated. He inspected the knife wound and quickly tore a piece of his shirt off and tied a vise around her shoulder. It must have been painful because the "bandage" woke her up.

"Sam what happened?" Jack asked.

"Anubis questioned me about where the Tok'ra home world was." Sam replied with pain in her voice.

"You don't know where that is though; none of us do." He said with confusion in his voice.

"That's what I told him, but apparently he just wanted to inflict pain."

Jack asked quickly, "Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah it's kicking; but the mommy's not. I think I lost a lot of blood. He left me sitting there for who knows how long with the wound."

Jack brought Sam's head onto his lap and said "You just get some rest. We're both going to need it."

I hope you like it. Sorry about the short chapters! Chapter 3 will be longer I promise! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Sorry it took so long to post! I had a bit of writers block!

Jack woke up to the sounds of Jaffa coming down the corridor. He gently shook Sam's good shoulder to rouse her.

"Sam… Sam?" Jack called out.

"Hmm?" Sam mumbled.

"We've got company."

He helped Sam carefully sit up and lean against his chest. When two Jaffa came inside the cell one went for Sam the other for Jack. As he picked up Sam she couldn't help but gasp in pain. Her shoulder was on fire.

Jack struggled with his captor and yelled "Hey! Be careful you snakeheaded-jackass! Can't you tell she's hurt?"

The Jaffa turned to look at Jack with a smirk on his face that sent shivers down his spine. The Jaffa turned and grabbed Sam's shoulder and squeezed. Sam yelped in pain. Jack decided it was better to keep his smart ass mouth shut for the time being.

As they were brought into Anubis' chambers they were both strapped down to two different tables that were tilted vertically and facing each other. Anubis' first prime Krelik- who Jack had heard being called, but in his opinion he will always be jackass #1- walked in after they were strapped and walked over to Sam.

He looked at Jack and said "My other Jaffa tells me that you two are mates. Is this true?"

Jack didn't answer. This time his silence cost him. Krelik turned and backhanded Sam in the face. Sam's eyes showed no fear, only courage and anger.

"Yes."

"Your mate is also with child, is she not? I sense two sets of naquadriah within her."

"Yes."

"My lord will be pleased; he may have uses for your child."

"No!" Sam shouted. "Please leave my baby alone!"

As Krelik was about to punish her for speaking, Anubis walked in and said,

"Oh don't worry Tau'ri, I will take good care of the child. How far along are you with the pregnancy?"

"Two months."

"Well we are going to have to speed up the process." He then pulled a syringe from his robes.

Jack decided to jump in at this point. "You are NOT going to go anywhere near my wife!"

Anubis grabbed a staff weapon and stepped over to him, "You will not tell your God what to do!" With that said he hit Jack in the head with it which caused a very sharp pain.

"Jack!" Sam saw as blood trickled down the side of his head.

Sam was very nervous as Anubis stepped towards her with the syringe.

The entire time Jack was struggling to help his wife. He tugged and pull to no avail.

She knew it was hopeless, but struggled as best she could. After he inserted it right into her naval and injected the contents she felt a cramping and burning sensation slowly start to build. Her abdominal region was pure, blinding pain. She was screaming in agony and close to blacking out when she felt hands on her upper arms dragging her.

Jack was getting released and was screaming for Sam. Each of her screams pierced his heart like a knife. He started shouting, "I am going to kill you! All of you!" At that point Krelik was very annoyed at Jack and decided to zat him.

The last thing Sam heard before she passed out was Krelik saying two words that she hated hearing come from anyone.

_"Pathetic woman." _

**_I am a very busy girl, so I'm afraid I am going to have to wrap this story up in a few more chapters. Don't worry I will do my best to keep it interesting! Please R&R!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry there was such a big break in between updates. Being a junior in high school is harder than you think!**

When Jack came to, he was back in the cell lying next to Sam. He didn't know how, but he noticed Sam looked a lot more like 8 months pregnant now. Jack crawled over to her to check over her injuries. She seemed to be okay, but she was unconscious.

"Sam?" He heard a small groan come from her.

Sam could hear Jack calling out to her. She felt pain in her stomach from the needle. Luckily the baby was okay, but she could not stop dwelling on what Krelik had said to her. "Pathetic woman."

_Why does every Jaffa think that women are pathetic and useless?_ Sam thought._ I could kick his ass any day. _

"Come on Sam, open those baby blues for me."

Sam decided to open her eyes and replied, "Jack? Are you okay?"

Jack chuckled, "I love how you ask me if I am okay when you were the one who got stabbed in the shoulder AND in the stomach. By the way, I like this new look on you. I think I could get used to it."

"Are you kidding? I'm huge!" Sam said with wide eyes.

At that moment, Sam and Jack saw Krelik walking down the hallway towards them. Jack shuffled in front of Sam. Krelik opened the cage and set down DELICIOUS looking food in front of Sam.

He began to walk off when Sam shouted, "I won't eat this unless you bring some for him too!"

Krelik looked outraged and stomped off cursing Goa'uld. A couple minutes later he came back with a matching tray.

"How did you know that would work?" Jack asked curiously.

"I knew that they needed me to eat food so the baby would be healthy. I figured he will pretty much do anything now." Sam replied smugly.

"I knew there was a reason I married you," Jack said with a smile.

"You say that about everything I do Jack!"

"Exactly! I married you for being you."

With that said they decided to lie down and rest, for they had no idea what was coming.

**I know it is short, but I had to end with that cliff hanger! It would have felt weird to continue after the mushy gushy stuff. Next chapter will be for all of you action lovers.**


End file.
